Coffee Mistakes
by Aros-Cyansong
Summary: Naruto has upset his best friend, and wants to make it up to him. But when did Sasuke get so tall and so rough?
1. Chapter 1

**AN Lady A: **Yeah so yeah. This is only half of the fic cause It's full of lemony goodness. However I like it here at FF (even though it sometimes won't let me post my stories.) So I'd rather not get kicked off. oe here the PG version. For the full version visit me at. My username is LadyAlexandria there as well. I thni theres a link in my profile If not I'll put it there now. Thanks!

Of course read and review please! Fprsome reason my profile os not changing so here the link, just take the spaces out kay?

http:// anime.adultfanfiction. net/authors.php? no129681042

* * *

Naruto ran through the dark alleyway towards Sasuke's. It had started to rain halfway there and Naruto could feel the rain starting to seep though his clothes. It didn't matter though, he needed to talk to Sasuke, needed to apologize to him. _How could I have been so stupid?_ he grated himself, _I'm always so clumsy!_ Naruto recalled what had happened this morning, the events that had led him to run to his best friends house in the rain. 

Naruto stepped onto the city bus, clutching his hot chocolate, he smiled when he saw a familiar dark haired boy. However, Sasuke didn't return his friendly hello, which was not uncommon for the Uchiha, usually though, he'd nod when Naruto sat beside him. This morning however, Sasuke merely gazed out the window, indifferent to everything and anything around him. When Naruto bumped the slightly taller boy's shoulder, Sasuke merely nudged back. It seemed it was the only reaction he was going to get out of him this morning. Naruto sipped his drink as he waited for the bus ride to end. The ride was long, there were no secret smiles or playful argument to pass the time, not even an angry glare in his direction. Sasuke looked as though he was mad at the world, and that's what bothered Naruto the most. He'd have to watch himself today, he didn't want to feel the boys wrath. Not today at least.

The bus slowed to a stop in front of their high school, and Naruto sighed in relief. Maybe Sasuke would be willing to talk in private, after some fresh air, _and some uppers_. Naruto chuckled at the thought of his best friend on pep pills.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" Sasuke snapped at him, as they stepped off the bus. Naruto smiled up at his friend hoping his good mood would rub off a little.

"Oh nothing, just thought you could cheer up a little."

Naruto had meant for it to be a friendly gesture. A playful punch in the arm and nothing more, but where Naruto was, trouble was sure to follow. Sasuke, guessing his friends intentions, attempted to sidestep the swipe, but wasn't counting on Hinata being right behind him. Not coming into contact with anything solid threw Naruto off balance, and fearing a face plant, he let go of everything he was holding to put his hands out. That included abandoning his hot chocolate.

Naruto looked up from all fours into dark, angry eyes. _Oh no_ Sasuke looked down at his once crisp, white uniform shirt and then to Naruto who was still on the ground.

"I-Sasu- 'm Sorry I didn-'" the blond had started to stammer an apology, but was cut off as his friend raised a pale hand calmly. Naruto quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"Why were you even drinking coffee dobe?" he asked softly, but Naruto could hear the anger seeping through. "You don't even like coffee." Sasuke was silent now, as was the small crowd that had gathered around them. He had lowered his hand signaling that it was Naruto's time to talk. Naruto scrambled for the right way to apologize, or at least the right way to answer Sasuke's question, but all that came out was:

"It's hot chocolate, not coffee, teme."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth, but he couldn't help it. His mouth was hanging open now shocked at his own stupidity. He was going to get kiled today. Sasuke's eyes had widened slightly as they regarded Naruto with barely hidden frustration. He snarled at the blond on the ground before stalking through the crowd and into the school. _Great_

Naruto hadn't seen him at lunch, and Sasuke wasn't in his afternoon classes either. By the end of the day Naruto had worked himself up into a frenzy. He couldn't figure out why Sasuke was acting like this. It was only a stain right? His mom could get it out right? Why would he just skip school like this? Without telling him? Was he really that mad it him? Naruto shook his head._ This is crazy. He was mad before I spilled hot chocolate on him right? But was he mad at __**me**__ then?_

He tried to think of anything he could have done the day before to make Sasuke this upset. They had hung out the night before and and nothing at seemed wrong with him then,_nothing with his body anyway._ Naruto blushed as his mind unconsciously finished the sentence for him. They really didn't do much talking last night, Naruto blushed harder. Maybe he should have asked. Naruto slowed his pace as he made his way home. He wasn't going to Sasuke's this time, he was pretty sure the Uchiha wouldn't want to talk to him anyway.

Naruto had made himself instant ramen and practically swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. Restless, he began to pace his apartment until the sun had set, he tried to do his homework but his mind kept wandering back to Sasuke. _As usual_

Naruto couldn't see the stars as he stepped outside. _Hope it doesn't rain_.

Naruto stood outside Sasuke's looming home. He was soaked through now, and panting hard. The run had taken a lot out of him. He needed to apologize though, for whatever it was he did, if not the hot chocolate then something else. Naruto knocked on the door. Silence _No answer_. He knocked again and kept knocking until someone answered the door. It was dark in the house, but Naruto recognized Sasuke immediately, the dark hair, the dark eyes, the slim but firm build. _He looks tired though, _Naruto thought, but it didn't matter. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Without thinking Naruto leaned into the taller boy brushing his lips across the other's. At first it looked as though Sasuke wasn't going to reciprocate and the blond began to back away. That was until he felt a hand push him up against the door. Naruto felt the darker boy lean forward bracing himself with his arm against the door behind them. Hot lips descended onto his own demanding submission, and Naruto surrendered.

Then they both heard the stairs creak.

"Itachi?" Came a voice Naruto recognized as Sasuke's. _Wait.._ "What the hell are you doing IItachi?!" A light was turned on, presumably from the staircase where Sasuke now stood, illuminated by the bright light. Naruto felt the caressing hand leave the front of his pants and the body lean farther away from him. He looked up at the man Sasuke was calling Itachi, he could see the subtle differences in their appearance, but he looked almost exactly like Sasuke.

"I-itachi?" Naruto stammered. It came out like a question. The older man, gently pulled him away from the door, and pushed him towards Sasuke. Naruto still weak from his little excursion fell onto his hands and knees. He heard a deep voice from behind him.

"I believe this belongs to you, little brother." Naruto looked up to a livid Uchiha Sasuke for the second time that day.

* * *

Review please I love them so mcuh! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN LadyA: **Yo, it's me. This version is the toned down version. And I mean waaaay toned down. But like I said before I like it here. So theres a link in my profile to my account, and the story will be posted there in about three minutes. Or if your reading this after 9:23 pm. It'll already be up? So yeah hope you enjoy? And yes there will be another chapter. With buttsecks hopefully? Thats right... I went there... read and review please and thank you!

* * *

Sasuke felt a warm hand caress his cheek. He moaned involuntarily, the soft touch wasn't something he was used to in the morning. Naruto had, on occasion, surprised him with a special 'wake up call', maybe this was one of those times. It had been a long time since he had woken up to Naruto's tentative touches. Sasuke frowned as he felt another hand snake it's way underneath his shirt, tweaking a small pink nipple. This touch was anything but tentative, it was deliberate. _In fact_ the dark haired teen thought, as a thumb brushed along his lower lip, _this doesn't feel like Naruto at all_. He opened his mouth to protest, but warm lips covered his own. Sasuke felt a hot tongue probe the inside of his mouth tracing along his teeth. The teen lifted his head into the now heated kiss, knowing full well it wasn't his Naruto he was kissing, teeth bit down gently on his tongue. He just didn't want to admit that he knew . _No... _Sasuke's mind went into panic mode as the mouth above him moved to suckle the sensitive skin underneath his ear. 

"Naruto?" he tried, knowing it was a hopeless endeavor. Instead of a playful comeback, a dark, amused voice answered.

"Naruto?" the voice questioned, "who's Naruto?" Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, this could not be happening to him. He couldn't help but groan though, as he felt a hand near the waistband of his boxers. Oh how he wished he was wearing more that boxers and a t-shirt.

"It's doesn't matter." The voice said indifferently as the hand easily slid under the elastic band of Sasuke's pyjamas.

* * *

"You'd better hurry, or you'll be late for school little brother." He left him there, boxers half pulled down shirt riding up, and sporting a now unbearable erection. Sasuke groaned in frustration, but realized Itachi was right. He didn't have time to finish this off himself. He had to get ready for school.

* * *

Sasuke had gotten on the bus just in time. He was frustrated, in more ways that one. He didn't expect Itachi to be home, at all. As far as he knew Itachi had promised his mother that he wouldn't be coming back until the school year was over. He had left for college without saying anything to Sasuke. And Sasuke was fine with that. A year without Itachi was going to be pure bliss. No more mornings like the one he had just had.

He didn't realize a familiar blond had taken a seat beside him until he felt a nudge against his shoulder. He didn't have time for Naruto this morning. Well not time per say, he just didn't want to involve the blond in this. He also didn't want to take his frustration on his innocent friend. As long as Naruto stayed out of his way until Sasuke could relieve some tension he'd be fine. That wasn't to be the case it seemed.

Sasuke looked down at the blond who had, just moments, ago emptied an almost full cup of coffee on him._No. Hot chocolate._ Sasuke was seething. This had not been a good morning for him. In fact it had been the worst of this year by far. The only thing that had kept him from pummeling the blond teen on the ground before him was mixed look of fear and apology. _It's not him your mad at, just walk away. Explain later._ So thats what Sasuke did. He walked away before he had a chance to hurt his best friend. He had planned to find Naruto a lunch and apologize for being so bitter that morning, but Itachi showed up. Presumably to take him to lunch with his mother. Sasuke was skeptical but Itachi was true to his word.

Their mother had been ecstatic to see her firstborn. Especially after leaving on such bad terms. He smiled and nodded and accepted her apologies for yelling when he left for college. _Like she has anything to apologies for_. Sasuke glared at his lunch plate as his mother blabbed on about something at work. He felt Itachi's leg caress his own and he looked at his from beneath his dark bangs. Itachi seemed oblivious to the anger he was causing his brother, but when Itachi met his gaze, Sasuke saw a faint smirk on his lips. _Bastard_

Sasuke had practically bolted from the front door to his room, making sure to lock the door this time. he didn't want any more visitors, unless they were Naruto. He had spent his time doing homework and reading until he heard his name being called from downstairs. _Not called, moaned_.

So now here he stood, Naruto on all fours, lips bruised, and an undeniable hickey now formed on his neck._Itachi.. _The blond looked scared, and confused and about ready to die. But all Sasuke cared about was how he was going to kill his brother for this. However when he looked to his brother, he merely walked out of the entrance hall. The younger boy was about to go after him, to horribly maim him if possible, when he heard a whimper from below him. He looked down at Naruto, still on all fours.

He'd get his best fried as far away from Itachi as he could, _then _he'd come back and deal with his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU LadyA: **This chapter is HEAVILY EDITED. **HEAVILY**. Srsly go to my profile to see the link to the ot edited version. But this version is nice to... a little bad but I think can handle it. Score. I hope you all like it! I was so embarrassed writing this.

Read and review? kthnxbai!

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke plodded down the last few steps. The silence was killing him. He wanted Sasuke to yell at him, to punch him, to do anything! Instead the Uchiha sat down in front of him legs crossed. Naruto flinched as he felt a hand run through his hair. '_He's not angry? Why?'_ Naruto had just been caught, almost literately, with his pants down. He was the one that needed to apologize. Thoroughly confused, Naruto stared at the floor. He didn't know what to say, or if he was supposed to say anything at all. Sasuke broke the silence first.

"Let's go to your house dobe."

The both stood up, and Sasuke opened the door as Naruto buttoned up his jeans. The rain was subsiding, and it was a cool night out, but Sasuke didn't bother grabbing a jacked. All he cared about was getting Naruto away from Itachi.

The walk to Naruto's seemed longer that it actually was. They only lived a few blocks away from each other, but the mounting tension made the walk that much worse. By the time they reached his apartment Naruto could barely stand it. Sasuke was being too calm, or at least pretending to be. Naruto knew better though, Sasuke was upset, all Naruto wanted to do was say he was sorry.

"Sasuke.." He started.

"Wait." Was all his friend said, not making eye contact. Naruto frowned, getting off the elevator and walking to his door. Unlocking it he let Sasuke in first, closing the door behind them he rested his forehead against the cool wood, searching for the right words.

He wanted Sasuke to forgive him, he wanted him to understand he thought it was him he was kissing. '_I should have realized it! I was too wrapped up in how he was kissing me, not who was kissing me.' _They stood there, backs to each other, the room dark and empty, but quickly filling up with the unreleased tension from the two boys.

Sasuke heard Naruto sigh against the door. He could practically hear the threatening tears in his breath. The taller boy quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the blond from behind. He wanted to apologize for putting the blond through that. For not warning him about Itachi, for never telling him about it all in the first place.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled into the blonds tan neck. "I'm sorry."

If there was one thing Naruto wasn't expecting it was an apology from the Uchiha. For one, he rarely gave in even if he' _was_ 'wrong, and second, it was all his fault wasn't it? '_Whats going on?_ 'Naruto found himself asking again. He turned around in his friends arms, head resting against the boys chest. He didn't understand . Why was Sasuke apologizing? Why was he so upset in the first place? Looking up at the pale boy, Naruto asked the most pressing question in his mind.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit and the sound reverberated through Naruto's body, making him shiver.

"No, dobe. I'm not mad at you." Naruto felt a rave of relief hit him ,and the tightness in his chest loosened a bit. '_Okay, next question._ '

"Who's Itachi?" Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen, his breath hitched. The blond could practically taste the anger coming from the dark haired boy's body. Naruto braced himself for whatever Sasuke was going to unleash. Instead Sasuke pressed his lips gently against his own, dragging his tongue along his lower lip.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, unsure of how to take this. He _was_ just caught getting hot and heavy with someone else. Not that he was complaining, if Sasuke still wanted him after that he'd be willing to do anything.

"Later, please, later." The dark haired boy cupped Naruto's face gently. The rain had cleared and the soft moonlight danced across the Uchiha's pale features. Naruto could see so many emotions, mixed in his friends darkened eyes, it made him want to cry out. '_Why?_ 'He wanted to know why Sasuke was so upset. Why he looked so vulnerable. But Naruto could wait, would wait, until the other boy was ready to tell him. In the meantime he was going to prove to Sasuke that he belonged to him. Everything else could wait.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist bringing their bodies closer together. He heard Sasuke let go of a breath he was holding, as if Naruto was going to refuse his request. '_As if_ '.Letting his hands trail along Sasuke's hips he lifted the boys shirt. He wanted to feel his bare skin against his own. Sasuke complied, releasing his friend face to lift his arms, letting Naruto slip the shirt from his shoulders. His nipples hardened at the change in temperature and Sasuke gasped as Naruto gave one on the small pink buds a tentative lick. '_This is what Naruto feels like.'_ Gentle, but knowing. Sasuke preferred it.

The blond ran his tongue up Sasuke's chest, his hands roaming where he mouth was moments before. He sucked gently as the base of the dark haired teens neck, knowing there would be a mark in the morning, Applying delicate pressure, he ran over the spot on the Uchiha's throat that he knew would elicit a delicious sound.

"Unn-Naruto" Sasuke ran his fingers through the blonds hair, and it made Naruto want him that much more. '_Bingo'._

Sasuke practically melted against his best friend. He still didn't know how Naruto managed to make him feel this way. Even though he knew Itachi was waiting for him at home, all he could think about was running pale fingers through blond hair. And getting Naruto to do that wondrous thing with his mouth again. '_Fuck me.._ 'Naruto must have been reading his mind because the other boy ground their hips together. Sasuke could feel his friends hardness through layers of clothing, and Sasuke decided it was his turn now.

Naruto slumped over, carefully removing Sasuke from his now sore body. He nuzzled into the crook of the other boys neck, satiated. Then he frowned, they still had a lot to talk about, but he was too tired to do anything but climb into bed, preferably with Sasuke beside him.

"Sasuke wh-" but a pale finger against his lips silenced him.

"Tomorrow Naruto."

"Then let's go to bed." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The picked themselves up off the floor and shuffled towards Naruto's bedroom. Everything would seem better in the morning. They hoped.


End file.
